Hearts To Oblivion
by BlueHibiHeart
Summary: Lal hated to be weak, hated to be pitied especially by Colonnello. And she hated him. This became her resolve to become stronger. But what if this blonde hair, blue-eyed boy became Lal's new resolve to be better than who she was now...
1. Chapter 1

**Aloha :3 This is my first ever Fanfic. I chose LalxColonnello since I always found their love story AWESOME. Hope you will like it…**

**Note: I made some random names. I hope you don't mind. Also the one narrating is Lal…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn~**

A drop of water came running through my cheek. I twitched my fingers, trying to regain its circulation. The icy rain caressed my weak body as I tried to lift myself up. Surprisingly, I was able to stand up, managing to get a sharp pain stab my sides sending me back down to the ground.

"Tch. Not now…Not yet." I murmured as I held my side.

I guess my fatigue caught up to me already. It was worth it anyway. I managed to take down most of Millefiore's guards without any breaks. It was nice to go all out once in a while. For the record, I only received a deep cut on my right side from a Gola Mosca. As they say, luck sure has timing.

Giving myself enough time to muster up my strength, I stood up again and began walking slowly. No fatigue and cut can stop me. I'm the feared instructor in COMSUBIN, the one who can take down anyone who pissed me off, I'm Lal Mirch for pity's sake.

I found myself gripping each tree I pass by as a support. I managed to walk 15 steps away from the spot I came from when a worse pain stabbed my side. I gritted my teeth as my sight began to get blurry. It was then that everything went black…

"_Lal, you're a lady, not a warrior. You shouldn't do things that lady shouldn't do." That's what my mom would always say. I couldn't help it. I wanted to fight. That's my solution for everything. I train every morning just to get stronger. Losing was never an option for me. I didn't care if people call me a tomboy or a spartan freak, if I was alone and all. I wanted to get stronger, that's all that matters. When my parents died, people pitied me… I hated the way their eyes looked at me as if I was weak and vulnerable. That became my resolve to become stronger. I don't want people to pity me since I'm a girl. Never…_

I opened my eyes, realizing it was just a dream. Why would I have a dream of my mom and my past? It's just a distant memory to me. Nothing more than that.

I adjusted my sight, trying to clear out where I was. I can't seem to see anything, just the light above me. Was I in heaven? Nah, I won't believe that shit. A sharp pain again stabbed my sides then I noticed something attached to my hand. I traced where it's connected and it appears to be connected to a blood pack. There was a beeping sound the blood started to drain towards my hand through the tube. It had this burning effect and it stings. I was about to pull it off when I heard a voice called.

"I wouldn't be doing that if I were you, kora. If that thing comes of, you'll be dead before you know it."

I paused then tilted my head towards the voice's direction. There stood a boy with blonde hair and blue orbs wearing a green bandana on his head.

"Who are you?" I interrogated.

"No one needs to know, kora." he replied, sliding his hand into his green khaki pants. What the hell's with the _kora_?

"Then could you at least tell me where I am?" I asked, starting to get pissed.

"In the vicinity of the Arcobaleno manor, kora." he replied.

"Wait. What? No. Why the hell did you bring me here! I never agreed to this. Who do you think you are?" I demanded, very frustrated.

The Arcobaleno's known for their brute strength. I hear stories about them gathering the 7 strongest people and will be entrusted with a job and will be paid high. Money freaks. I received a letter from them once, saying I was qualified but I never accepted since I don't like being grouped with money people.

"Hello? I think I'm the one WHO JUST SAVED YOUR LIFE, kora! If it weren't for me you wouldn't be even breathing by now." he replied, his voice seemingly pissed.

"Well then, NO THANK YOU!" I shot back. I was about to stand and leave when he pinned me back against the bed.

"Tough luck Lal. My house, my rules." he said as his blue orbs gazed coldly at me. Cold yet dazzling. "Take the sleeping fluid and I will patch you up. You still have that deep cut on your right side, kora." he ordered.

"Yeah right, so you're a doctor now, Mr. Military guy?" I countered.

He raised his hand and covered his mouth. I think he's laughing? Now's my chance, he had let go of my right arm. Time to deliver this kora freak a punch. I was about to hit him when he pinned my hand back down.

"Let go!" I said, struggling. I feel so vulnerable. His strength's too much already,

He gave me a smirk, his eyes saying something like "No use". Damn. He's gonna kill me. I was trying to push him off when something pressed against my lips. He was there leaning on me. Wait. He's kissing me… But why do I feel drowsy and weak? And his breath smells like berries. Berries? My eyes shot open. Shit. The sleeping fluid. But when? I remembered him cover his mouth, maybe he placed it in his mouth and passed it to me. Tch. My mind's starting to get blurry.

He backed away, wiping his mouth. He then made a devilish grin. I just laid there, half conscious. I wanted to kill him so bad. I've never been so pissed in my entire life.

He again leaned and whispered to me, "You wanted to know my name, right, Lal? I'm Colonnello…kora."

**How was it? Please let me know if I have to improve something. :3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**And the next one's here. :3 I was happy even though I only got one review on my first chapter. At least someone liked it. Hooplah~~ **

**Note: Fon's gonna have a part being Lal's buddy and all. PEACE UP.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR~**

I felt a warm poke on my face. I must be dreaming. Then again, I felt the same warm hand, but this time it's stroking my raven hair. I opened my eyes only to see chestnut orbs in contact with mine. I jerked up in astonishment.

"Relax Lal… It's just me." calmed the voice.

I chilled down a little and began examining the features of the person. His black hair and brown eyes were very nostalgic. It's like I've seen them before.

"Haha. We just haven't seen each other for a while and you forget your sparring buddy that easily, huh Lal?" he teased. The calm retort made me remember.

"Fon! You asshole! I can't believe you just left me like that! What kind of a friend are you?" I cried, punching him(except that he was able to block it).

"Still a shy type huh? Not much change for 5 years." he replied, giving me a warm smile. Typical Fon.

"Hmph." I shot back.

But to tell you the truth, I'm somehow happy since I saw Fon again. It's been 5 years already. He was my first "friend" and also my sparring partner. I first met him around 5. I was taking martial arts lessons and he was a student too. For a 5-year-old kid, Fon's speed was that of an adult's, maybe even more. He took down all of his seniors just with one shot. I found him quite interesting. He caught me staring at him and he gave off the same smile, then he asked me to spar with him. Of course, I being a fighter type accepted his challenge. It was an amusing fight. Neither of us was able to knock each other down. And then BAM we're friends… Well, more like sparring buddies.

"Oh yeah, Fon. When was the last time you cut your hair?" I teased, twirling his braid.

"Never did." he replied, shrugging.

"Oh. How come?" I asked innocently.

"I just don't feel like it." he replied.

"Stingy. By the way, how'd you know I was here?" I asked, realizing the fact that I was still in the Arcobaleno Manor.

"Well it's becau-"Fon was cut off as the door threw open and a guy with blonde hair barged in.

"Well, well, well. A moment ago you were squirming like a little snake and now you're all too goody-goody. Can't lose to the pace of time now can't we?" commented the person. I recognize this annoying attitude.

"Colonello." I uttered, giving him a glare.

He grinned. The same devilish grin he made before he kissed me.

"So, you were still conscious then and heard my name straight out." he said, "And also, you remembered it, kora." he added.

"Of course. How could I forget the shithead who tried to harass me and took away my first kiss?" I said sweetly, trying to hold in the pressure of punching this douche bag.

I almost forgot that Fon's also in the room, so I tilted my head towards him. He stood there, staring at me. His face tells me that he's thinking of something like 'He did WHAT?' or of the sort.

"A feisty one." he commented. "Anyhow, you can leave now. Since you seem to be unworthy of being an Arcobaleno. You're too weak, kora. Fon will be escorting you out." he added, leaving. But Fon stopped him dead on his tracks.

"Why don't you let her stay in for the night Nello? It's already dark and she just recovered." Fon suggested. Colonnello didn't answer. There was a moment of silence then "Nello" turned his head and looked at me and I stuck my tongue out at him. He squinted his blue orbs and faced Fon.

"Just make sure you tame the pooch. I don't want her going around trying to murder me." he retorted as he completely left the room.

"He seems to be in a really bad mood. I wonder if we did anything wrong." Fon sighed, looking at me. I didn't reply. I just glared at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Don't what me. Explain all of these shits." I ordered, referring to Colonnello and why Fon's in the Arcobaleno Manor.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"First, why the hell are you here in Arcobaleno Manor; Second, why are you so close to Colonnello and Third, why in the world did you tell him to let me stay here? I wanted to leave as soon as possible not until that douche bag kissed me." I hissed, keeping an eye contact with him.

"Fine. You got me." he replied, letting off a faint smile. "5 years ago, I vanished right?" he asked me and I simply nodded. "The reason for my disappearance was because I received a letter from an Arcobaleno. And right now, I'm already one."

Those 3 words gave me a shock. Fon, an Arcobaleno? I don't believe it. He said before that he hated the Arcobaleno. But I wanted to hear the rest of the story, so I nodded again to tell him that I'm following. Then he continued…Fon's story was quite long from the part where he received the letter down to the part where Colonnello and him became somewhat close. Heck of a story.

"Uhuh. Setting those aside, I thought you hated the Arcobaleno. Why did you join them?" I asked, somehow irritated.

"I had no choice. Dad forced me into it. Can't say no to him." Fon replied.

"Oh." was all I could say. I stood up, approached him and he gave me the puzzled look. His face irritated me so I grabbed his collar and I slapped him around 5-10 times then I dropped him. I went to the bed and tucked myself in.

"Asshole." I muttered, shutting my eyes, trying to refrain myself from killing him.

I heard him stand up and say "sorry" then he turned off the lights, bidding me goodnight.

**Phew. I managed to finish another one. :3 I hope I'll get another review. Ahaha. Too much Fon and Lal for this chapter. PEACE UP.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is out~ :3 To those who have read my story so far, Colonnello acts kinda cold and somehow out of character~ nyahaha, sorry about that. But I really find Nello dashing that way…So I hope you don't mind.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR~**

I overslept…

I woke up around 9:30am and started rushing because kora freak will begin to complain bluntly again and it's annoying. After taking a short bath and putting on the tank top I wore yesterday, I immediately rushed out of the room. I wondered why Fon wasn't there to wake me up. I thought he'd be my escort (not that I mind though). Turn left, turn right, straight ahead then I got lost in the manor. Where is which, which is where.

"WHY THE HELL IS THIS PLACE SO FREAKING BIG?" I shouted, expecting at least someone to hear me. Too bad no one did. Great…just great.

After losing some stamina from rushing, I decided to just walk. Nice and easy. I wandered aimlessly around the hallway, checking where I passed and where I haven't. As I turned left around the corridor, I accidentally bumped into something or "someone." The impact sent me straight to the floor, ass pinned down.

"Watch where you're going dipshit." I reprimanded, rubbing my forehead. As I looked at the "thing" I bumped, it was just Colonnello with a red nose.

"Like you're one to talk, kora." he shot back in a sneezy voice. "You're the one who's not looking Lal." he added.

"Stop calling me that. I don't even remember giving you permission to call me by my name. And I don't even remember telling my name to a guy like you. The only guy who can call me by my name is F—"

"Fon." he cuts in. "I know, kora. He talks about you a lot. He tells me how strong you are, how shy yet impulsive your personality is. I know. I guess he really must like you a lot." Colonnello said, standing up and offering me a hand.

For a moment my face flushed as I took his hand and pulled myself up. So, Fon must've trusted this guy that much to the extent that he'll actually share stories with him. I looked at Colonnello, examining his face, his composure and all. He seems to be not lying at all. He's a gentleman yet a douche bag. A total teaser type.

"What's your connection with Fon anyway?" I asked, even though the answers lying there already.

"Let's just say we're very good friends, kora." Colonnello replied.

"So it seems." I commented, squinting my eyes.

Colonnello let out a short laugh and I turned my attention back to him.

"What's so funny?" I asked, starting to get annoyed again.

"It's nothing. Come with me, kora. We'll treat your lump." he said, grabbing my hand and dragging me through the hallway. There's something fishy about him today. He seems kinder and tamed compared yesterday.

At the infirmary, Colonnello threw me an ice pack and held one for himself. The ice smelled like Eucalyptus. I flinched when Colonnello poked my side. As an impulse, I punched him straight in the tenders causing him to kneel before me.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked, holding my side. "It still—"I paused, thinking that if I say it still hurts, he might result to his kissing therapy again. I felt goose bumps climbing my neck. Such a horrible memory.

"Don't worry, kora." he said, standing up somehow wincing. "I won't be kissing you anymore, kora." he reassured. Did I just say my thoughts out loud? Or did he just read my mind?

"Bet you're thinking I could read minds huh? I don't" Colonnello said.

"Shit." I whispered to myself. What the heck is with this guy? He's sharp.

"Haha. You're face is so priceless, kora. If you're wondering why I can repeat what you're thinking, it's because your face is an open book." he explained, poking my lump.

"OUCH! I AM GOIN TO MURDER YOU." I snarled, aiming another punch at him.

Colonnello just smirked. I change my mind. He didn't become kinder and tamed. He's still the same douche bag.

"Anyhow, we haven't formally introduced ourselves." he started off. "I'm Colonnello, kora, former member of COMSUBIN. Age 17."

I hesitated for a moment. He was a former member of the COMSUBIN. No wonder he was strong. He must be better than I thought.

"Lal. Lal Mirch. Current instructor of COMSUBIN. Age 17." I blurted out.

"So you're the spartan instructor who took down most of Millefiore's guards. Please to meet you Lal, kora." he replied, smiling.

"Whatever." I shot back. "Where's Fon?" I asked.

"He was given a task, kora. So he's not here." he replied sluggishly, crossing his arms.

I thought for a moment. Fon seems to be serious with this Arcobaleno stuff. Is he one of those money bags people?

"Nope." Colonnello said out of the blue.

"What?" I asked, somehow bedraggled.

"He's not in for the money. It's just false information people made up. Within the group, only Mammon likes the loot, kora." he explained, this time rocking his chair.

"Oh. What does it take to get in?" I asked, somehow eager to join this Arcobaleno club of theirs.

"Good quality, strength and all other things you don't have, kora." he replied, standing up.

"What do you mean?" I shot back, aggravated with what he said.

"I mean that you don't have what it takes to be an Arcobaleno." he answered, leaving.

I hated how he belittled me. He shoved my invulnerability to my face.

"I am worthy. I received an invitation 3 years ago!" I snapped at him.

"And we lost interest. At you're current skills, you aren't cut out to be one, kora." he answered, his voice sounding cold.

"I can prove myself that I'm worthy! Just give me any task and I'll complete it without any exceptions." I said, trying to hold in my annoyance and rage,

Colonnello looked at me at the corner of his eye. His blue orbs colder than normal.

"Tomorrow, sundown, go to the training grounds. We'll see what you're made of Lal Mirch, kora." he said with a hint of seriousness in his voice. And he completely left the room.

I just stood there, very frustrated. The memories of my past life replaying again…

**Case closed. :3 Colonnello, why you so cold? **

**Review please. It'll be helping me a lot~~**


End file.
